Ganondorf's Hellfire
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: The King of Evil Ganondorf after having taken over Hyrule is plagued by an unbearable desire for its princess based off a song and rated for safety it's a ZelGan! Reviews welcome.


**This is Based off the Hunchback of Notredame when Frollo sang Hellfire. Ganondorf has been overtaken with desire for the lovely princess of Hyrule and is singing of his woes by the fire. Neither Song nor Ganondorf belong to me**

Ganondorf paced the long room whose balcony overlooked the burning kingdom of Hyrule below, his black robes billowing in the evening's sunset breeze. His mournful tone filling the echoing room. "Beata Hylia you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud." he leaned over the railing of the wide balcony looking forward listening to the people screaming as shadow monsters stalked them. The air was stifling with smoke and the smell of rotting flesh. "Beata Hylia You know I am much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowed...Then tell me Hylia why I see her dancing there, why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul." He hung his head clutching his chest, allowing his blackened nails to dig into the thick silken robes that hung loosely over his well muscled frame. The burning agony…the unfathomable lust..longing…desire.. of the princess who ruled the land tore his soul asunder with agonizing craving of which he had never known. "I can feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her golden hair, is blazing in me out of all control!" he turned back towards the massive fire place which took up a large portion of the room, its roaring flames licking up wood and flooding the room in consuming heat…a burning inferno. "Like Fire, Hellfire, This fire in my skin." He clawed at the rising flames as if he could control them." This burning desire…is turning me to sin!" He pulled out the sash from his robe, the one that had been torn from her bodice when the beasts had pulled her off her horse during her futile attempt to flee the castle. They had dragged her back and locked her in the tower where she sat now..waiting..taunting... He caressed it, his mouth moving without word as her intoxicating scent filled his senses, the fragrant perfumes of her body mixed lightly with the scent of his robes. He clung to the sash running it down his cheek to his neck and chest, the soft creamy fabric leaving a tingling sensation behind as he imagined that more than her sash would have clung to him, to have been entwined with his very being.

He paused when the smoke from the fire pull apart and wavered making several dozen guardians appear surrounding him. "It's not my fault. I'm not to blame." he said anxiously moving around as the guardians circled him towering high above. " It was the Hylian girl, the witch who sent this flame." he clutched the sash hearing the accusing guardians tones ringing out in chorus with his own song. "It's not my fault, if in the Goddesses plan…she made the devil so much stronger than a man!" He bellowed throwing his hands in the air as the wraiths vanished, the fires of hell feeling as if they were pulling him in.

"Protect me Hylia. Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone." He watched the fires dance around and within the flames Zelda's image formed, her body writhing and bending seductively coming forth at his summons. The misty smoke rose from the fire taking her form which danced around him just out of reach of his hands. She came forward her arms tightly entwined his neck and her mouth pressed against his own, arching her body in lust. He greedily drank of her kiss seeking to devour her very soul. As it had come the image vanished and he doubled over jaw clenched and fingers bent claw like in outrage at the horrid illusions that teased his soul. "Destroy the maiden Zelda, let her taste the fires of hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone!" he raised his arm fist clenched in outrage, his red hair cascading down his face in thick waves. He stopped quickly and turned around when there was a knock on the door and it creaked open.

"Lord Ganondorf, the Hylian has escaped." the guard said gravely.

"What?" Ganondorf gasped in rage and disbelief.

"She is no longer in the tower. She's gone."

"But how? Never mind." his face hardened into a sneer. "Get out, you idiot." he seethed and the guard closed the door. "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Hyrule!" He turned back to the fire, the flames lighting up his face and making his amber eyes glow alight with madness.

"Hellfire, Dark fire, now maiden it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre…be mine or you shall burn!" the last word hung on his lips with loud booming declaration as he hurled the sash into the fires watching darkly as the flames crackled around it and slowly burned it. "Goddess have mercy on her." he sang softly as he backed away from the flames and clung to the wall, his cheek pressed against the cold rough surface as if to keep him from stumbling. "Goddess have mercy on me." He summoned the legions of demons from the shadows, toothy maws dripping with saliva and slimy hides glistened in the moonlight awaiting his commands. With a gesture of his hand they swarmed out of the large balcony window and crawled down and ran off or took flight to fulfill his wishes. Ganondorf looked up, an evil smile pulling apart his lips to reveal his vulpine teeth and his eyes flashed dangerously. "But she will be mine or she will burn!"


End file.
